Los mejores años de tu vida
by CuquiPandy
Summary: Beni Shigure no sabia que ese año su vida monotona se llenaria de colores y alegrias, un universo de personas, alegrias y tristesas daria paso a situaciones que ni el creeria / (UA personajes AllMates) (Multipairing)


**Bueno aquí mi primer intento de fanfic largo, conste que no escribo D. pero esta tenía que hacerla si o si **

**PD: esta cuenta es nueva .A. por lo que es mi primer fic publicado aquí… (Para mas consultas visite mi Tumblr (?)) asi que no se muy bien como funca esta plataforma…pero dejen comentarios o lo que sea qwq**

**Por supuesto DRAMAtical murder no es mío y nunca lo será….creo (¿**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Dicen que cuando nace una persona con un lunar bajo uno de sus ojos, será una persona que nació para la desdicha y sufrir siempre, puesto que llevara una lágrima en su rostro el resto de su vida._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Bajo el sol rojizo de una tarde de verano en Japón, dos hermanos sentados uno al lado del otro admiraban una última puesta de sol en aquel país que los vio nacer y crecer, era un aire de nostalgia, no se miraban, pero tampoco es que fuese necesario ya que Koujaku podía oír los sollozos vagos de su hermano que por más que quisiera ocultar, se mezclaban con el sonido de los pájaros que a esas horas de la tarde migraban hacia el horizonte.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo-

Pero para Beni Shigure, una promesa a esas alturas le valía poco y nada, aunque proviniera de una de las pocas personas a cual le guardaba real confianza.

La idea de Estados Unidos invadía la mente de los hermanos de hace más de un año, desde el primer comentario a la ligera de su padre hasta que los planes se hicieron realidad. La sola idea de cambiar su apacible vida en Osaka por la ajetreada NewYork no les causaba ninguna gracia, tomando en cuenta la personalidad y la crianza de ambos muchachos, que estaban muy lejos de toda la actividad y ajetreo de una gran ciudad.

Y así, a la madrugada del día siguiente, con sus penas guardadas en lo más profundo de su mente y siendo fuertes por ellos mismos, despidieron con una amarga mirada ese hogar que había aguantado sus felicidades y sus tristezas, embarcándose en un avión que los llevaría más allá del océano.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

-Beni…Beni despierta…-

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el piso de su habitación, para luego oír una risita distante que aun se confundía con un sueño que hace poco invadía su mente, un olor a canela y tonos rosas que le dejo un gusto agridulce. Se quedo recostado en el piso sin moverse, intentando controlar su fuerte temperamento consciente de que esos arrebatos matutinos no era lo mejor para su salud.

-Para que quieres que despierte?...-

-Koujaku ya se fue hace media hora, tienes 20 minutos o te quedas fuera "Señorito"-

Apenas escucho el "Media hora" y maldiciendo a gritos al mencionado por no haberle despertado, corrió a alistarse para su primer día de secundaria, Kou Shigure, su solo pudo reír con su típica dulzura mientras volvía a la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo para su ya muy alterado primo.

Habían pasado 3 años desde esa última puesta de sol en Japón, y un Beni de 15 años no había cambiado en nada su actitud, su desconfianza y falta de cariño hacia los desconocidos era más que clara, esta se comenzó a notar con más fuerza cuando apenas llego de Japón, su madre quien tuvo la brillante idea de ponerlo en una escuela privada junto a Koujaku hiso que este aspecto de su personalidad resaltara mas puesto que su clara falta de idioma y su aspecto físico diferente a los demás, desde su cabello rojizo como el de su madre, hasta ese pequeño lunar bajo sus ojos café hiciesen que este se aislara de los demás, siendo objeto de burlas diarias por los niños de alta sociedad que asistían a esa escuela, mientras que su hermano quien siempre fue más extrovertido hiso que su sangre oriental fuese desapercibida al contar a sus compañeros, que apenas se ensuciaban las rodillas con polvo, cada una de las historias bajo sus orgullosas cicatrices visibles, esas de las cuales podía contar sin que se quebrara en llanto en el camino.

-Apúrate enano que tengo el auto andando!-

El pelirrojo solo pudo soltar un grito incomprensible, algo parecido a un garabato en japonés a la distancia mientras corría de un lado a otro por la casa buscando sus pertenencias, desde su bolso con típico arte japonés que el mismo había pintado, hasta sus jeans y su chaqueta roja estaban repartidos por toda la casa, el orden no era concretamente su mejor cualidad. Cuando termino de jugar a las escondidas con sus zapatillas tomo de la mano a su primo Kou y de un tirón lo saco de lo que a su parecer era una horrible casa al estilo occidental dentro de un suburbio en NewYork, que no se parecía en nada a su antiguo hogar con esa relajante fuente de agua y ese infinito patio trasero en el cual solo podía oír a las aves piar entre las altas varas de bamboo.

-Y dime, estas nervioso? Ah~ aun recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad…si, si, lo recuerdo perfectamente! Solo fue hace 5 años después de todo, recuerdo lo feliz que estaba por conocer a mis compañeros nuevos…-

-Pareces una vieja Kou-

-Eso crees?- le miro con una sonrisa suave como acostumbraba para seguir su monologo el cual Beni prestaba atención a cada palabra aunque pareciese lo contrario.

Kou era por lo lejos una de las personas más pacientes que había tenido la suerte de conocer, tal vez haya sido una suerte de su destino que se fuera a Estados Unidos a vivir con él, suerte para Beni claro está, puesto que para Kou no era ninguna gracia.

La familia Shigure era por lejos una de la familia de yakuzas mas peligrosas e influyentes de toda Japón, muy apegada a la mafia Italiana y rusa con quienes mantenían conflictivas conexiones, el padre de los hermanos y cabeza de la familia Shigure solía entrar en constante conflicto con otras familias peligrosas como ellos, por lo que los asesinatos y malas noticias eran pan de cada día, como la desaparición de la hermana de su madre quien fue encontrada repartida en pedazos en su propio patio, como el disparo que provoco que su padre perdiese parte de su pierna, como la muerte de sus tíos, padres de Kou, como el huir de Japón hacia Estados Unidos a causa de los conflictos y poder darle a Koujaku, el primogénito y heredero de la mafia de su familia, otro destino que no fuese un baño de sangre por dinero.

Toda esa serie de factores habían provocado el hecho de que Kou estuviese a su lado, le pareció muy extraño que su padre asumiera la responsabilidad de su sobrino, quien por más de 1 año había perdido el habla al ver como mataban a su familia frente a sus ojos. Si uno viese a Kou con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, nadie creería las penas que escondía.

-Ya esta señorito, su escuela común y corriente sin nada de niños ricos que lo miren mal porque tiene el acento de Osaka tan marcado como desde el día en que nació~-

-Cállate Kou…acaso tu naciste hablando?-

-Quien sabe…tu no estabas ahí para comprobarlo, que tengas lindo día Beni-

El mencionado se bajo rápidamente del auto sin antes darle un suave roce de labios contra la mejilla de su primo, era la costumbre que tenían cuando estaban solos, después de todo Kou era una especie de padre-amigo por lo que le tenía mucho aprecio.

Oyó a la distancia como el auto se alejaba y lo dejaba completamente solo frente a un gran portón que rezaba el nombre de la escuela al cual poco y nada hiso caso, puesto que el mareo que sentía en ese momento era más intenso.

Podía ver a la gente pasar a su lado dedicándole una mirada poco discreta y mal hablada al pequeño japonés, riéndose de el sin ninguna discreción, o simplemente pasaban olímpicamente de su lado, regalándole uno que otro empujón al pasar por el portón.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-

Y tomando una bocanada de aire y sin ánimos de pasar otro año más escondido tras la sombra de su hermano, Beni Shigure dio su primer paso a lo que él no sabía, sería el comienzo de los mejores años de su vida.

Cosa que él no creía en ese momento, al darse de bruces contra el cemento de la acera a causa de unos cordones mal abrochados.

Frente a él, unos ojos verdes y risueños lo miraban desde las alturas.


End file.
